


Fire and Ice

by Llama_and_Lion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF!Otabek, Drinking, Eating Disorders, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Non-explicit description of rape, Puberty, otabek is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama_and_Lion/pseuds/Llama_and_Lion
Summary: Otabek looks at Yuri like he is the sun, slowly gravitating towards him, captured in orbit because he cannot escape that pull, that light that burns so bright and fierce. Yuri is fire burning brightly. Otabek is ice, stopping him from going up in flames.





	

Yuri Plisetsky is 15 when he wins gold in his senior debut at the Grand Prix finals. His limbs burn with exhaustion on the podium the medal rests against his chest won in pure spite, knowing his biggest competitor would retire had he let him win. In that moment he is soaring above everyone else but the quiet voice in the back of his head wonders if he will ever be able to live up to bar he has set for himself.

Yuri Plisetsky is 15 when he wins silver at the Nationals. Yes, Victor takes gold, barely, he is an old dog when it comes to the rest of the skaters and Yuri is young blood, threatening to boil.

Yuri Plisetsky is 16 when he notices his body is beginning to change. Filling out at the shoulders and muscle mass increasing. However he doesn't grow much in the way of hight, maybe only a few centimetres. He hates it, how the extra weight weighs him down on the ice. Less than a year ago he could make a perfect standing split with ease, now the stretches become harder to make each week.

Yuri Plisetsky is 16 when he watches Victor take the fall that ends his career. Victors weight is not distributed properly when he lands the quadruple Salchow and completely shatters his ankle. Yuri swipes the gold at European Championships but it's bittersweet.

Yuri Plisetsky is 16 when he wins gold at the European Championships. On the podium Otabek slings an arm across his shoulders, bronze medal glinting in the lights of the flashing cameras. Later, they skip the banquet to ride around Berlin and get hot chocolate from a little stall by the Spree river. Otabek tells him that he will be returning to Almaty in a few days to begin is training for worlds as soon as possible. Then he asks Yuri if he wants to go shopping tomorrow, since they won't see each other again until worlds. The next day Otabek drags Yuri into a bike shop because he sees a leopard print helmet cover. "For when we go for rides in the future?" And Yuri doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Yuri Plisetsky is 16 when he tumbles during his free skate in the Worlds finals in France. He still places third but when Otabek comes to his hotel room to congratulate him the room is a mess and Yuri's eyes are red raw. The internet rumour mill has churned out hundreds of articles debating whether or not Yuri is losing his touch on the ice. But mostly he's mad at himself, for disappointing Yakov, Lilla, and most of all his Grandpa. Otabek helps him tidy up the mess while Yuri wallows in self-pity. Before he leaves Otabek tilts Yuri's chin up so that he can see him and says, "Next season you come back fighting. The fire in you is not yet out."

Yuri Plisetsky is 16 when he gets too drunk at the Grand Prix Final banquet and Victor has to carry him back to his hotel room where he drunk dials Otabek to tell him how much he misses not having him here (Otabek hadn't qualified this year). Otabek congratulates him on gold and tells Yuri to go to sleep.

Yuri Plisetsky is 16 when he starts skipping breakfast because he doesn't have time (if he wants to sleep in) and it's less weight to carry around during practice. Eventually Yuri stops eating to soon before practice because food weighs him down like a stone in his stomach. He doesn't need to be heavier than he already is.

Yuri Plisetsky is 16 when he wins gold at Nationals where his only real competition now is Georgi, but it's more relaxed without the pressure of the whole world watching him. Well, Otabek will be watching the live stream and that's pretty much the same thing to Yuri.

Yuri Plisetsky is 17 when he misses a medal position for the first time in four years, and it's all he can do not to scream when he congratulates Otabek on third. Chris is celebrating his long fought after gold and Yuuri is making lovey eyes at Victor. So Yuri doesn't hesitate to accept Bekas suggestion to 'get out of there' and they spend the rest of the night in a bar, Yuri making Otabek buy his drinks for him. On the way back to the hotel, Yuri giddy and stumbling asks Otabek if they are best friends and Otabek graces Yuri with one of his rare, beautiful smiles. "Yes Yurachka, I suppose we are."

Yuri Plisetsky is 17 when he passes out coming off the ice. He wins gold so it's brushed off as the price of hard work and determination but he can't help but think Yakov and Otabek give him some strange looks at the banquet later on. Yuri doesn't drink this time. It must be around midnight when Otabek asks if he can have the pleasure of escorting Yuri to his hotel room. The banquet had been dead for some time, only Victor and the Katsudon still dancing together which normally would have made Yuri fake gag and bolt for the nearest exit, but Yuri didn't want to be alone and the small talk was better than nothing. Otabek slings his arm casually across Yuri's shoulders as they walk though the corridors and makes light conversation. Yuri is suspicious because the behaviour is so un-Otabek like. He knows his suspicions are right when Otabek says "Yura, can I ask you about something?" And Yuri's throats feels a little constricted as he nods and leads the way into his room. Otabek paces up and down while Yuri sinks into the mattress, wishing it would just swallow him up whole. When Otabek finally looks at him his eyes are glassy, "I am worried about you Yura," and Yuri feels his own eyes brimming with tears and guilt pooling in his stomach.

Yuri cries while Otabek holds him and he knows he must be able to feel how much his ribs protrude, his hips sharp and fragile. Otabek could wrap his fingers around Yuri's wrists twice with ease if he wanted to. So Yuri promises he will try harder because he can't bare to see Otabek so sad because of him. Otabek just presses a soft kiss to the top of his head and stays the night. The next morning Beka takes him to a breakfast bar where they eat the best pancakes Yuri has ever tasted.

Yuri Plisetsky is 18 when he makes the worst mistake of his life.

Yuri Plisetsky is 18 when he stumbles into the Norwegian skaters hotel room. Their lips are locked together and they are pulling off each other's suits. Yuri pulls away slightly because, he hesitates, because it's his first time. Yet when Vegard asks him if something's wrong he shakes his head because he's Yuri fucking Plisetsky and he can do anything.

Except, he's not ready for it and fuck it hurts so he bites down into the pillow to stop himself from screaming because he'd said yes, he'd wanted it and they can't just stop now. _Had he said yes? He hadn't said no so surely that was the same thing?_  Vegard uses his long hair - the long blond strands haven't been cut for years - as a hand hold using it to move Yuri into different positions. Yuri leaves as soon as it's over. He scrubs his skin raw in the hot shower and his body fucking hurts. When he sees the congratulatory text from Otabek he cries so hard he makes himself sick. Now he's not only imperfect, but dirty too.

Yuri Plisetsky is 18 when Yakov spits in his face because he knows why Yuri is too sore for practise. "You're a dirty fag whore Plisetsky," and throws him off the rink.

Yuri Plisetsky is 18 when he asks Otabek to help him cut his hair. They haven't spoken for two months, or rather, Yuri hasn't replied for two months. "Are you sure Yakov won't kill me?" Otabek asks, the scissors held loosely in his hand. "Is it my hair or Yakov's?" Yuri snaps back without his usual vigour, a slight tremble to his voice.

Blond locks litter the floor and he is left with a length a little shorter than he had at 15. H _e didn't touch this hair_ so some of the dirty parts of him are gone, but only a small part of a greater whole. His fists tremble in his lap and Otabek drags him into a firm hug. Yuri rests his forehead to Bekas sternum and tries to draw the khazaks strength into his own body. Otabek doesn't know why Yuri couldn't bring himself to speak to him for so long, nor why Yuri had asked him to cut his hair. But little does Yuri know, Otabek fears losing him just as much as Yuri fears losing Otabek.

So still hidden, face pressed to Otabek's chest he explains what happened after Worlds. Otabek remains silent throughout, and when Yuri is finished he waits for him to be pushed away, shouted at, for Otabek to be angry with him. Then Otabek pulls him closer and Yuri clings onto him like a raft in the middle of the ocean. There's a damp sensation on the top of his head and Yuri realises that Beka is crying. "I won't let anyone hurt you again Yurachka," his voice is thick with tears and the two hold on to one another, neither wanting to be the first to let go.

Yuri Plisetsky is 18 but he feels so much older than that. His bones ache and his muscles have never known rest. But skating is all he has. Skating, and now Otabek.

Yuri Plisetsky is 18 when he watches Otabek put his fist though a wall before announcing he's retiring. It's the most open display of emotion Yuri has seen from his friend and that scares him. When Yuri asks why Otabek replies "Because I'll never be as good as you Yura,".

Yuri Plisetsky is 19 when Otabek shows up on his doorstep. It's been a while since they have last seen each other. They have skyped of course but it's nothing like being face to face again. Otabek is a little softer around the edges now he is no longer training every day, but he is _handsome_ (and Yuri wants to use that word because it's true) his hair a little longer now. Yuri is still slim but not dangerously so anymore, he still, after all these years, has to look up to meet Otabek's eyes. "Yura," and one word is all it takes for Yuri to fling his arms around his neck and kiss him after all these years. Otabek's lips are soft against his own, the taste of coffee lingers there as well as something that is so wholly _Otabek._  They stand in the doorway lip locked for what feels like hours. It's perfect.

Otabek Altin is 22 and part owns a motorcycle repair shop in St. Petersburg. He lives in an ample sized flat with his boyfriend and two cats and he is, for the first time in his life, content.

Otabek Altin is 22 when he asks Yuri if they want to talk about sex. He wants Yuri, badly, and he thinks Yuri wants him too but...Yuri kisses him softly "If you want to?". The invitation hangs in the air between them. "Do _you_  want to Yura?" And the hesitation is all Otabek needs to reassure his boyfriend that they don't have to yet.

"I love you Beka,".  
"I love you too Yurachka,".

Yuri Plisetsky is 19 when he finally, finally snatches gold at Worlds. He knows it when he's coming off the ice towards Otabek who's standing at the kiss and cry and can't stop himself from kissing him. _On live television_. Yet surprisingly he does not seem to care that much. Yuri's Angles have been theorising for the best part of a year now, so credit given where credits due, they now have images to scream over too.

Yuri Plisetsky is 19 and Otabek is on top of him, every step of the way looking to Yuri for affirmation. He wants to make Yuri feel good, a reward for being so fucking amazing. Yuri loves him, strong but tender, soft but sturdy and all in the right places. And it's there between them, the thing they haven't talked about. "Do you want to..." and Yura can't get the breathless _yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_  out fast enough. Otabek looks at Yuri like he is the sun, slowly gravitating towards him, captured in orbit because he cannot escape that pull, that light that burns so bright and fierce. Yuri is fire burning brightly. Otabek is ice, stopping him from going up in flames.

Otabek smiles one of those rare, tender smiles reserved only for Yuri, and it's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Since when did I become Otayuri trash oops. I hope you all enjoyed this. Also I am sorry the leopard print helmet cover never got another mention XD Please don't hesitate to say if you spot mistakes, it helps to improve my English.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @laneboyheathens


End file.
